


ShadowHunter of Artemis

by LastHope



Series: Demons and Demigods [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abbott - OC, Hunters of Artemis, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goddess Artemis accepts all girls who take her vows as her Hunters. No matter if they believe in the Greek Pantheon or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ShadowHunter of Artemis

The moon was full overhead, with not a cloud in sight. Stars shone brightly, and the area was illuminated enough that there was no need for torches. A wolf howled in the distance, and the group moved forward. Finding a break in the woods, they paused.

“From here,” Artemis declared looking around at her Hunters, “we will divide in two. Half of you will come with me, and half will follow Zoë. Zoë,” she looked to her lieutenant, “you will take them down past the river. My group will continue through the woods, and we will cut them off at the bridge.”

“Yes, my Lady,” Zoë nodded, and the girls divided themselves into two groups with minimal fuss. They were used to this by now; everything was by rote, and they knew what had to be done.

“Tonight,” She raised her hand in a presupposition of a victory already won, “we will take out more of Lycaon’s brood!”

The girls cheered, and with that the two groups separated. Artemis’ group vanished further into the woods, and Zoë led her girls toward the river, their wolves following silently on their heels. The river was a ten minute hike from the clearing they had divided, nothing too difficult for girls who had been hunting and tracking for centuries, but they still took a pause when they hit the banks.

Zoë took a moment to check the wind direction; it was blowing south, so they were still down wind for the moment. Lady Artemis would be more likely to be at risk, if they came from up wind, but Zoë was confident in her Lady. No doubt, to Lady Artemis tracking a beast from up wind was child’s play.

“Nadine,” Zoë called out to a brunette Hunter with fair skin. “You lived in this area more recently than we’ve hunted. How far from here is the bridge our Lady spoke of?”

Nadine surveyed the area, and ran a hand in the river, judging its depth and its current. She took a moment to ponder her response, before looking at Zoë with confident brown eyes.

“No more than two miles, judging by the current and depth, First Lieutenant,” Nadine responded. “If we hurry, it should not take us long to make it in time to meet Lady Artemis, if not beat her there.” Zoë laughed.

“Well then,” She smiled more brilliantly than the stars in the sky, “let us hurry! We should never back down from a chance to engage our Lady in playful competition, now should we?” The girls all laughed, and then they were running as one down the side of the river.

They were making good time, and Zoë was feeling confident that they would beat Lady Artemis to the bridge when one of the wolves cried out. It was a pained, anguished howl, and when the girls stopped, there was an arrow sticking out of its flank. Blood stained the wolf’s dark coat, but Zoë could tell that he would pull through.

“Did anyone see where that arrow came from?” She barked, but all she received was a sea of head shakes. No one was prepared for an attack from the side, and as such no one saw it. Zoë sighed, and shook her head.

“Kimi,” She ordered, look at a dark haired girl. Kimi was still fairly new, and was still slightly nervous around everyone, snapping to attention when Zoë directed her words at the younger girl. Zoë thought the nervousness might be due to her past home life, but it wasn’t her place to ask. “Patch him up, and catch up with us as soon as you’re done. Understand?”

A rustle in the trees above caught Zoë’s attention, but it was nothing more than a squirrel.

“U-Understood!” Kimi responded nervously, and made her way through the group to the wolf. Satisfied, Zoë beckoned to the remaining girls, and they were off once more.

This time, Zoë kept an eye toward the tree line at their side. She could see leaves rustling occasionally, but nothing to support her feeling that they were being followed. Part of Zoë wanted to stop, and take care of whoever was following them before the group led them to Lady Artemis, but she held off. There was no conclusive evidence that they were being followed, or if whoever was following them had malicious intent, and Zoë made the decision to let them be.

She almost regretted that decision when she barely dodged a second arrow, gaining a shallow scratch across her cheek. Still Zoë, was determined to ignore whoever it was. Something told her that their follower’s prey was not them, and Zoë was following that instinct.

“Keep going!” Zoë shouted, not pausing, even though she heard the gasps of the girls behind her when the arrow stuck in the ground. One girl took the moment to pluck the arrow from the ground, depositing it in her own quiver. Zoë grinned; they knew well. Taking the arrow gave them more ammunition, as well as took away from their follower.

They made it to the bridge without any more problems, and the girls took cover in the trees by the road. Across it, Zoë could make out Lady Artemis, with the other half of the Hunters. Her eyes were gleaming with mischief and the predatory nature of a hunter who had a trap set for their prey. Howls echoed very near, and looking to the bridge Zoë could see the wolf pack drawing closer. As they approached the bridge, Lady Artemis raised her hand, and the Hunters nocked their bows.

The wolves crossed the bridge, Lady Artemis brought her hand down, and the Hunters fired.

Their arrows soared, and created a silver barrier in which the werewolves couldn’t leave unless they fancied getting poisoned. The bridge was cut off, and the immediate sides. One wolf in the front morphed back to a human, which was an impressive feat considering the seductive pull of the full moon that was occurring that night.

“And how many Hunters dare to challenge us tonight?” The werewolf howled in challenge. Zoë and Artemis made eye contact, and Artemis nodded. As one, the girls assembled on the path in front of the wolves, with Artemis and Zoë in front, Zoë two steps behind Artemis. There were twenty of them, but what looked to be just as many werewolves. At the sight of the Hunters, the leader laughed, while his pack behind him snarled.

“A bunch of _little girls_ , come to exterminate us?” The man laughed, and Zoë watched Artemis’ fists clench. “Are they so low on hunters that they sent a bunch of girls to their deaths? Go ahead,” he sneered, opening his arms so his full chest was exposed. “Try your _best._ ”

Artemis lifted her hand, and the Hunters all nocked an arrow.

“You’ll find I do not take kindly to such words,” She glowered. “Especially from _men_ like yourself. Hunters!” Artemis began to give the command to fire, but before she could, an arrow lodged itself in the back of her hand, and she stumbled. Zoë was startled, as was the rest of the girls, and she felt regret, because she _knew_ that it was whatever had been following them that did this to their Lady. The werewolf beamed.

“Zacharias!” He was grinning. “I knew you’d come through for us!”

“You’ll have to receive Zacharias’s apologies,” The archer leaped from the trees, landing next to Zoë. They had a black cloak on with the hood pulled up, and were of short stature. “For he has already left this world for wherever you Downworlder _scum_ go when you die. Where you shall too go soon, _Abbott._ ” The archer removed their hood, revealing a porcelain skinned girl with blonde curls. She didn’t look older than thirteen, and held a bow with practiced ease.

And, on her left hand, Zoë saw a black eye, tattooed on her skin. She did not recognize it, but a look to Artemis showed that there was the possibility that the Goddess did know.

“ _Shadowhunter_.” The werewolf, Abbott, growled. “Do they truly think that mere children can take out my pack?”

“I am not interested in taking out your pack,” The young girl declared. “What am I interested in is what your pack _took_ from me.” She drew an arrow, and with the rustling of her cloak, Zoë saw a blade hanging at her belt.

“And what makes you think _I_ have it, little girl?” Abbott laughed haughtily.

“Last month,” The girl snarled, “The last _full moon_ , you attacked my _family._ ” She nocked the arrow to her bow. “You killed my parents, and bit my brother.” She drew her bowstring. “He ran off, and I. Want. Him. _Back._ ”

“Want him back?” Abbott questioned nastily, and the girl trembled. With rage or fear, Zoë knew not. “What makes you think he _wants_ to come back to you? To the society that would kill him for what he is now?”

“He’s still my family,” The girl was trembling viciously, and Zoë didn’t think any arrow she fired now would hit any of the wolves. “And I want Talehot back.”

“Ah, Talehot.”Abbott feigned recognition, as if he just realized who the girl was talking about. “The little bloodhound. And if I don’t want him to leave my pack?”

“Then I’ll just have to kill you myself.” The tremors shook the girl’s entire body, but she declared her intent with icy calm.

“I’d like to see you try,” Abbott guffawed, and Zoë looked to Artemis, wondering how they should continue, and Artemis shook her head at Zoë, watching the proceedings with mild curiosity. She held the arrow she had been shot with in one hand, and there was no sign that she had ever been wounded. “Better yet, why don’t you try having a chat with him? It’s always fun seeing family members try to negotiate on the first full moon!”

Abbott gestured, and the wolves behind him parted, and one wolf, more feral than the rest, leapt forward. The blonde archer froze, and her arrow drooped on her bowstring as she slowly released the tension.

“Talehot…” She whispered.

“You may remember him,” Abbott called, “but he doesn’t remember you! But, since I’m so generous, I’ll let you have a _goodbye hug_.” Abbott snapped his fingers, and the wolf, Talehot, leapt toward the girl.

Zoë reacted on instinct, and pulled the girl out of the way before Talehot could bite her.

“Whoops,” Abbott was acting like he was having fun, which infuriated Zoë. “Looks like he’s none too happy to see _you_. Did the poor hunter forget that werewolves don’t remember themselves with their first changing? Or do they just not teach the _females_ that?”

That comment boiled Zoë’s blood, and she could see Artemis’s expression harden as well.

“That thing,” Zoë hissed angrily at the girl, “is not your brother anymore. You should be a good sister and _put him down._ ”

“I can’t,” The girl sobbed, while Abbot looked on with sadistic glee. “Talehot, he’s my only family left! My twin! I can’t just _kill_ him!”

Her twin? That was an interesting development, and Zoë could see that Artemis had frozen, a mask of rage on her face. As much as she detested her own twin, Apollo, Artemis did place the line at not fighting him to the death.

“ _Men_ ,” Artemis spat, intervening at last. “Always despicable. Hunters,” she gave the order once more, and the girls lifted their bows once more.

“No!” The girl shrieked, struggling in Zoë’s grasp. “You, you can’t! Not Talehot!”

Artemis looked at the blonde archer and sighed, but turned her gaze the Hunters.

“You heard her,” She told the Hunters. Artemis looked back the sobbing girl. “Fire.”

Silver arrows rained down on Abbot and his pack, leaving only Talehot the remaining member of the pack. Zoë released the girl as the arrows fell, and she angrily scrubbed tears from her eyes. Embarrassed, most likely, over the emotional reaction she had had.

“You think,” Abbott was gurgling from where he had fallen, not dead yet. “You can… get away… with this?”

The girl walked over to the pack leader with more calm than she had when she first appeared.

“By order of the Clave,” She spoke calmly, though her tears and emotional upset were still present in her voice. “The werewolf pack of Avignon is to be exterminated for unprovoked attacks on mundane settlements, and for the murder of the Whiterose Shadowhunter family.” She nocked her bow once more and aimed it at Abbott’s forehead, before moving it to his throat. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “This order is effective immediately.”

She fired.

“You have impressive aim,” Artemis said, ignoring the gurgles as Abbot slowly drowned in his own blood to the side.

“Thank you,” The girl graciously accepted the compliment.

“How did you get so good for one so young?” She continued, as if the girl had never spoken, and she looked a bit taken aback.

“Practice,” She finally admitted, as if she were ashamed, which was interesting. “Girls aren’t permitted to be hunters, but my family had always turned the other cheek for long range weapons…”

Zoë didn’t understand why in the girl’s community females weren’t permitted to be hunters, but she had learned the mortals were indeed strange. They had silly rules that they liked to be followed that didn’t make a bit of sense.

“Indeed…” Artemis hummed. Talehot snarled in the background, but the other Hunters had him surrounded, silver arrows aimed at him. He wouldn’t be attacking unless he had a death wish, and they wouldn’t be firing until Artemis gave the order. “And your name is?”

“Aceline Whiterose,” The girl, Aceline, answered. “And yours?”

“You may call me Artemis,” Artemis replied, before gesturing to Zoë. “And this is my First Lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade.”

“Artemis.” Aceline said. “Like the Greek Goddess.” Zoë laughed, and Aceline gave her a rude look.

“Not like the Greek Goddess,” Zoë laughed, all meant in good nature, “Lady Artemis _is_ the Greek Goddess. And we,” Zoë gestured around the group of girls, “are her Hunters.”

“By the Angel,” Aceline shook her head, looking at the group of twelve to fifteen year old girls. “You must be lying.”

“My lieutenant is not wrong,” Artemis spoke. “I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, and these are my Hunters, sworn to remain by my side lest the fall in love or in battle.” Artemis eyed Aceline and the offered, “I would like you to join my hunt, if you are willing.”

“Join your hunt?” Aceline repeated, thoughtful but hesitant.

“If you join,” Zoë told her, “You will have to forsake men and love, but you will then be immortal, undying unless you are killed in battle.”

“But… my brother,”Aceline responded in a pained voice, staring over at the feral werewolf circling in the clearing of the Hunters surrounding him. She looked to Artemis. “He’s all the family I have left, and me him. We only have each other now, even if he doesn’t want to be near because of… well, you know. He’s my _twin_. I can’t just leave him, Your Ladyship. Surely you understand, being a twin yourself.”

“I understand,” Artemis nodded, though she had an annoyed look on her face like she always did whenever she was dealing with Lord Apollo. “I don’t accept men as one of my Hunters however. But,” she added when Aceline’s face fell, “there is something else I could do.”

“What?” Aceline asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“I don’t have male Hunters,” Artemis repeated, “but our hunting companions are any gender. Your brother could join us as a hunting companion.” Aceline seemed hopeful. “However, he would be forever a wolf, never returning to his human form again. But he’d be immortal just as you would be, only dying if he fell in battle.”

Aceline was quiet, staring at her feet, contemplating.

“All right.” She whispered, before gaining more confidence and staring at the Goddess. “I’ll do it. I’ll take the vow and become a Hunter. If you let Talehot come as well.”

“Very well,” Artemis replied. “Repeat this vow: I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt _._ ”

“I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.” Aceline repeated dutifully. She didn’t feel any different, but Artemis was smiling as if she was pleased, and was nodding. “Thank you, Your Ladyship. And Talehot?”

“Yes, yes,” Artemis strode over to the circle of Hunters, and the girls parted, allowing her to walk to the werewolf. Talehot growled, prepped to pounce on the Goddess, but Artemis calmly snapped her fingers, and his demeanor changed instantaneously. He whined, and turned submissive where he once was aggressive. Talehot permitted Artemis to get close, and rest a hand on his head. She gestured for Aceline to approach, and she did so.

“Talehot will be your hunting companion, and yours alone Aceline,” Artemis informed her, taking Aceline’s hand and placing it on Talehot’s head. “When you die, he too shall die, and when he dies you will not have another companion.”

“I understand,” Aceline nodded, looking down at Talehot’s eyes. Even in wolf form, they were still brown, a match to her own.

“We will make camp in the clearing we split up in,” Artemis announced. She led the way, and the Hunters followed.

Aceline hesitated just a moment, wondering if this really was the right decision, before she too followed Artemis, Talehot on her heels.

It would not be the last time she hesitated with the Hunters.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The location of this story is meant to be in France; somewhere near Avignon, hence the 'wolf pack of Avignon'. Aceline and Talehot are two names I found from a French Baby book site. Aceline means 'noble' and Talehot means 'bloodhound'. Because Artemis takes girls of all areas for her Hunters, I thought why not a Shadowhunter girl?
> 
> This may or may not be continued as a series of short stories featuring Aceline, Talehot, and the Hunters, but I'm not sure yet. I am willing to take prompts for stories for this however!


End file.
